


we fell in love in October

by orphan_account



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mention of smut, This is me, as many girl in red, references into a fic as possible, trying to shove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The silence feels like it’s building up around Cody, and he has to break it.“I was actually looking down because I think I saw a dead girl in the pool, and I thought-”“I like you too’” Noel says it like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.And maybe it is.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	we fell in love in October

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a SUCKER for girl in red's music so congrats, you're reading a fic I made while listening to her Spotify. Ten points to whoever can name all the references lmao. This is me trying out a new writing style for the first time btw. Also, I have no Beta soooooooooo.

“You’re quiet,’ Noel says. “It’s freaking me out,” 

It’s simple. It’s so simple that it somehow completely sums up everything Cody is feeling.

He sighs, pulling his jacket closer around him. “So are you.” He pushes back from the railing as he looks up at the stars. Cody closes his eyes for a second, letting the October breeze hit his face.

A hand wraps around his arm, and he turns to face Noel. “Seriously, we’re gonna have to talk about it eventually.” 

Cody looks at him. Noel’s hair is messy, probably from Cody’s hands, which had been feverishly running through it about two hours earlier. Brown eyes that are still slightly glossy move across Cody’s face. His lips are pink, also from the hookup they’d just had in the bedroom.

The bedroom of their hotel.

Cody shifts his body in Noel’s direction, placing a hand gently against his chest. “Yeah. Eventually,” He says, and then he leans in again. 

Cody falls in love in October, on a balcony in New York City.

* * *

_two hours earlier_

* * *

“Bro, could you have eaten any slower?” Cody says, laughing. 

Noel pushes into his shoulder. “I dunno, man. Could you have stopped staring at the waitress’s ass for two minutes? That shit was creepy as hell. Ted Bundy lookin’ motherfucker.”

Cody groans, a smirk still plastered on his face. “I was not staring! If anything, she was the one staring!” They both descend into giggles, the alcohol running through their veins making the room seem lighter. 

Cody walks further into the room, Noel behind him. He looks back to make another joke when Noel’s foot hits one of Cody’s boots that are laying on the floor. One body crashes into another, the surprise of the moment catching them both off guard as they topple backward. 

Noel is the first one to move, pushing himself off of Cody. He looks down at him, his eyes wide. A smile spreads across Cody’s face before he starts giggling again. “Noel, you fucking idiot.” He touches his ribs, which are almost visible from the way his shirt has ridden up. “I think I broke a bone.” 

He continues to laugh, throwing a hand over his face. Then, a light touch to his stomach has the air in his throat catching. He looks down to see Noel placing a hand right below Cody’s.

He looks back up, eyes shining, full of… something.

“She wasn’t the only one staring.”

Noel climbs upwards slowly until his face is right above Cody’s. He presses his lips to Cody’s, timid and shy. Cody’s hand finds its way to the side of his face, his other running up his friend’s arm. He pushes his knee between Noel’s legs before the deepen the rum-filled kiss. 

Noel is the first to pull back, mouth still parted. Cody chuckles slightly, panting. “Do I need to make a joke about eating slowly, or is it implied?”

Noel doesn’t respond with laughter, choosing to connect their lips instead. 

Noel falls in love in October, on a dirty hotel floor in New York City.

  
  


* * *

_future_

* * *

  
  


“I love this view,” Noel says, head tucked into the crook of Cody’s shoulder as they look at the city lights. 

He looks over at Noel, grinning. “Me too.”

  
  


* * *

_one hour earlier_

* * *

Cody falls back onto the mattress, which creaks under the pressure. The room is filled with heavy breathing for a while. Then, Noel runs a hand over Cody’s torso before pulling him closer. He presses a chaste kiss to his neck. Cody looks up at the ceiling.

“Holy shit.”

“Yeah,” Noel says. Cody feels the arms around him loosen slightly.

His chest starts to tighten; his lungs burn like they’re about to collapse. The heavy breathing isn’t from the _(great)_ sex he just had anymore. He’s panicking. 

He pulls himself out of the bed, ripping Noel’s arms away from him as he goes. He grabs a robe off of one of the hooks and ties it around himself as fast as he can.

“Cody?” Noel says. It’s quiet.

It’s freaking Cody out. 

He turns back around. Noel is sat up in bed, hair a mess and brown eyes glassy with post-sex mist.

Or maybe they’re tears.

Cody can’t tell. 

He sighs, walking back to the bed. He leans over and presses a kiss to Noel’s burnt lips. 

Cody stares at him as he pulls away, before whispering, “It’s not you, I promise. I need to be alone right now.”

With that, he escapes to the balcony.

* * *

_present_

* * *

Noel inhales deeply when Cody breaks away. “I’m thinking eventually should be about,” He looks down at his nonexistent watch, “right now.”

Cody lays his head against Noel’s shoulder as he chuckles. “Are you sure your secretary didn’t mess up your schedule?”

Noel snorts, arms wrapping around Cody’s frame as they sit in silence for a minute or two.

“I like you,” Cody says finally.

Noel fake gasps, “No way. Really? And here I thought the sex was punishment for making you stay at the restaurant for ten extra minutes.”

“You’re such an asshole,” Cody says, pulling away. He walks over to the balcony and he looks down toward the ground.

Noel’s arms find there way back onto Cody’s body as the wrap around him from behind. “Don't bother looking down. We're not going that way.”

Cody’s heart flutters, and he lets out a genuine laugh as he spins around. “Oh god,” He fake groans. “Don’t tell me I like a _cheesy_ assho-” 

He’s cut off by lips colliding with his and hands on his waist. He can feel the weight fly off his shoulders in an instant, his hands caressing his _(hopefully)_ boyfriend’s neck as he pulls Noel down slightly. They break apart hesitantly, and Noel rests his forehead against Cody’s. 

The silence feels like it’s building up around Cody, and he has to break it.

“I was actually looking down because I think I saw a dead girl in the pool, and I thought-”

“I like you too’” Noel says it like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

And maybe it is.

* * *

_future_

* * *

If you ask Cody and Noel about their lives together, you’ll get one simple answer from both of them.

_We fell in love in October._


End file.
